


Little and Fluffy

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The cub, newborn if born a few days ago still counted, was adorable. Pumbaa felt his heart swelling.





	Little and Fluffy

The cub, newborn if born a few days ago still counted, was adorable. Pumbaa felt his heart swelling. He recalled his first sight of Simba, considerably older than this, weak near to death. That he had grown into a strong adult lion, under Pumbaa's own caretaking, and Timon's...

"She's so little and fluffy. And she's a princess." Pumbaa looked with sudden anxiousness to Simba and his queen, the pair of them seeming particularly regal with their heir. "Should I grovel at her feet?"

Timon's familiar laugh joined Simba's deeper rumble before Nala said kindly, "She's much too small to notice."


End file.
